Dance with me
by Moonlight-Hangover
Summary: 7 of the Seme's go to the USA to try and find Orochimaru, but 1 day, they see their smexy uke's dancin'. Rating may change. KotetIzu, GenHeyRai, KakaIru, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, and GaaShi Shigeki is my OC
1. Chapter 1

**Dance with me**

Kana: Well, this is my first multi-chapter story I have planed out in my head! Of course, it's yaoi!

Izumo: Aw....I'm uke in this...BUT! Kotetsu is my seme! YAY!

Hayate: Don't be sad Izu, I'm a uke to two people...

Kana: DON'T GIVE AWAY THE STORY! Anyway! It may seem a bit strange cause Izumo, Hayate, Iruka, Naruto, Kiba and my OC, Shigeki live in America, but they are all still Japanese and speak it. ANYWAY! ENJOY!

**Kotetsu POV**

I walked up the stairs of the Hokage tower; Genma, Raido and Kakashi following me close behind. Shizune had told us that Tsunade needed us to going on a mission. A very important one at that. "What do you think it is? Protecting someone? Investigating something?" I heard Kakashi's muffled voice from behind is mask. I looked back at the 18-year-old, shrugging along with everyone else. I knocked on Tsunade's hard wood door, hoping she wasn't drunk off her ass like she was last time.

"Enter!"

We could all understand her, she wasn't drunk. She was serious. I reached down and turned the brass door handle. We walked in, all lining up and bowing in respect to out Hokage. She looked at us over folded hands, looking at each one of us closely. "Kotetsu, Genma, Raido and Kakashi. I am sure you are all well aware that you have a mission. Now, let me give you the details," she shooted back in her chair, opened a drawer and pulled out a small scroll.

"As you know, Orochimaru has been getting closer to Konoha everyday. The mission is that-" she was cut off by Uchiha Sasuke bursting in the door. I raised an eyebrow at the younger. Why was he here? Was he going on the mission to?

"Ah, Sasuke. You came. Good, please stand next to Kakashi." Uchiha nodded and stood next to Kakashi, almost beating him in height. Tsunade cleared her throat, "Alright, now that we are all here," she glared at Sasuke, who glared back, "your mission is to go to America. We have sources that tell us that Orochimaru has set up a base there and is there currently. This mission will take as long as it takes you to capture Orochimaru, or he leaves and we hear other wise." She looked at us for any look of disagreement. She found none. I was surprised but I wasn't going to back down from this mission. Hello! A free trip to America!

After Tsunade explained that we would leave tomorrow, we all bowed. "Yes Tsunade-sama!". She smiled and waved us off. We walked out of her office, along with Sasuke, who had stayed quiet during the hole thing. I looked at Genma and smiled, "This is gonna be fun. I mean, we get to go to New York City! Everything is in New York!" I was jumping up and down like a little girl who just heard her school crush like her back. Raido rolled his eyes, "Kotetsu, calm down. We are going on a mission. We don't have anytime to screw around shopping and sight-seeing! We have to take this seriously!". We all looked at him, Raido was a pretty nice guy, but when he was pissed, there is no way in HELL you would want to be close to him. "Man Raido-san, you sure do have some anger issues sometimes.". We all looked behind us to see Nara Shikamaru walking to us. "Yes, Nara-san, I have been told that." Raido rolled his eyes again but smiled at the Nara boy, who smiled back, "So you guys are going on the America mission?" We all nodded, how did he know about that?

Shikamaru laughed. "Good, 'cause I am too.".

"You are?"

"Yep."

Genma giggled a little.

Kana: Okay, I know it sucks and stuff but it will get better once they get in America and see all the uke's SMEXAY DANCIN'!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Dance with me

Kana: Okay, I forgot to put this in the first chapter! It said that Kakashi was 18! HE IS IN HERE!

Kotetsu: 18  
Izumo: 17  
Genma: 18  
Raido: 18  
Hayate: 17  
Kakashi: 18  
Iruka: 18  
Sasuke: 17  
Naruto: 17  
Shikamaru: 17  
Kiba: 17  
Garra: 17  
Shigeki: 16

THERE we go! Those are the ages of the boys! Now enjoy the second chapter! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS YAOI! OR BOY X BOY! TURN BACK IF YOU DONT LIKE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**NO ONES POV**

**Genma awoke from a loud knocking on the door. He slowly opened is eyes, looking around him; he wasn't in his apartment. He saw Kotetsu sprawled across the couch, Raido leaning over the arm of a near by chair, Uchiha on the kitchen counter, Kakashi on the other couch, his little orange book covering his face and Shikamaru leaning against the wall, sleeping soundly. What the hell happened last night? Genma thought to himself. Another loud knocking at the door meet his ears. He managed a groaned out, "I'm coming..." and dragged himself to the door. He slowly opened it, only to find a panting Shizune standing there.**

"**Shizune? What are you doing here?"**

"**I COULD BE ASKING YOU THE SAME THING! YOUR PLANE FOR AMERICA LEAVES IN 10 MINUTES!!!!!!" Her yelling woke everyone up, now there were looking at her in total shock. Ah fuck... Genma slammed the door shut, "WE GOTTA FUCKING GET READY!" All the men quickly grabbed their clothes, brushed their teeth, and ran out the door, past Shizune, an d down a tall flight of stairs. They all fit in Kotetsu's Hummer(how we will never know), Genma and Riado were flighting over who gets to ride shotgun. Genma won. **

**By the time they had gotten to the airport, the plane was just closing it's gates, but luckily, they used a transport jutsu to transport themselves into their seats, shocking all the people around them; a few old ladies fainted, but they just ignored the stares and pretended like nothing had happened.**

**The flight was...interesting. Genma and Riado were flighting over who got to use the headphones first, and who was the better seme. Kakashi couldn't get his little bag of peanuts open and figured out that he packed his _Come Come Paradise _in his bags, which were underneath him and it was making him all jittery. Kotetsu just sat and listened to his iPod, which he had gotten for his 18th birthday, just a month ago. He looked out the window, not really paying attention to what was going on around him. He closed his eyes and let the music fill his head...**

_**I think I love you Keurun-gabwayo**_

_**Cause I miss you gudaeman-eubs----**_

**Kakashi taped him on the shoulder, he faced his friend and turned down his music, "Yes?". Kakashi only smiled, you could tell because his eyes squinted slightly, "We are gonna play truth or dare since everyone else on the plane is asleep, wanna play?". Kotetsu blinked and looked around the plane and in truth, everyone was asleep except for the teenagers. Kotetsu looked back at his friends; Genma and Raido were leaning over the seats; Sasuke and Shikamaru were back in a different back of the plane but would no doubt be here soon to play. He sighed and nodded, taking the ear buds out of his ears. He had nothing better to do on a 9 hour flight to America. Genma and Raido looked at each other and smirked, What had Kotetsu gotten himself into?**

"**Okay, Raido since you thought of it, you can go first."**

**Raido put his hand to his chin, as if deep in thought, "Alright...Genma, Truth or Dare?" They all looked at the senbon holder. Genma smirked.**

"**Dare!"**

**Raido smiled viscously, like Hiruma from Eyesheild 21(Yes I watch that show!) and once again, put his finger on his chin, but he was really thinking quite hard this time. _What would Genma hate to do? _The young chuunin thought. A light bulb went off in his head as he spied Kakashi, with all his masked glory. **

"**I dare you to...pull down Kakashi's mask with your teeth." Raido smirked and straited his back, crossing his arms as he saw Genma's and Kakashi's face go a light shade of pink...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kana: Haha! Genma x Kakashi!**

**Kakashi: People will see my face! OH NO! -has panic attack-**

**Kana: Don't worry Ka-chan! Genma's face will cover it! Maybe...**

**Genma: This is so embarrassing...**

**Hayate: KANA-SAN! You are making one of my seme's cheat on me!**

**Kana: Hay-chan! DON'T GIVE AWAY THE STORY! Anyway, REVIEW!**


End file.
